Sera
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Serafall, ia sosok pemimpin bagi dunia Bawah. Tetapi, dia menanggalkan gelarnya sebagai pemimpin, dan memilih hidup berdua bersama seorang manusia biasa. Naruto Uzumaki. Warning: Sedikit Lime/Lemon/Smut, OOC, AU, typo, FICLET
1. Chapter 1

Naruto menatap malas sosok gadis berambut hitam itu. Sifatnya yang agak kekanakan itu membuatnya sedikit risih, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya menepuk dahi akan kelakuan gadis itu.

Seperti saat ini, dia tertidur di atas tubuh Naruto. Ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebuah dengkuran yang membuat Naruto menjadi tenang. Dia mengelus surai panjang milik gadis itu, wajah tidurnya itu sungguh cantik.

Kedua violet itu terbuka, gadis itu terlihat mengumpulkan nyawanya yang pergi entah kemana. Tapi ia malah kembali memenjamkan kedua mata indahnya itu, menikmati dada bidang nan nyaman tersebut.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya, sungguh ia tak mau bangun saat ini, dia ingin tidur seharian ini.

"Sera, bangun." Namanya Serafall Leviathan, seorang Maou dari dunia Bawah. Sosok Iblis yang saat ini tengah tidur di atas tubuh seorang manusia biasa. "Bangun, hey!" Naruto mencubit pipi tembem Serafall, membuat gadis itu mengaduh.

"Naruto, sakit!"

Serafall beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Serafall menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuh polosnya.

Naruto mencoba untuk tak menyerang Serafall, tetapi setan di dalam pikirannya berkata lain. Pemuda itu langsung menyerang Serafall, membuatnya berada di dalam kungkungannya. Naruto menciumi leher Serafall, kembali memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sana, ia juga tak lupa meremas lembut buah dada Serafall.

"Naruto, geli..."

"Sikap kekanakanmu berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang menginginkan sebuah kepuasan."

Serafall menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman manis, jemari lentiknya itu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Hanya denganmu aku besikap seperti ini, Naruto. Entah kenapa aku ingin menanggalkan gelar Leviathanku dan menjadi seorang Uzumaki."

"Dan meninggalkan semuanya? Kau gila Sera."

"Aku sangat tergila-gila padamu Naruto, kau membuatku menjadi Gila seperti ini kyah! Naruu!" Serafall mencengkram tangan Naruto yang saat ini tengah meremas buah dadanya, mulutnya mengerucut menatap pemuda yang akan memakan dirinya itu. "Baka."

"Ya sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan."

Serafall mengangguk kecil, ia menerima sebuah ciuman mesra dari Naruto.

**..**

**.**

"Kaasama, Tousama, aku harap kalian menyetujuinya. Aku ingin mengundurkan diri sebagai Maou."

Lord Sitri mencubit dagunya, ia menatap Serafall yang saat ini sudah sangat serius. "Apa karena pemuda di dunia atas itu?" Serafall mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, Tousama akan mengabulkannya, nanti kita akan ke Tetua untuk mengurus segalanya."

Serafall menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Dia memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Aku sayang sama kalian!"

"Ya, kami juga sayang padamu Sera."

**..**

**.**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

Kehidupannya menjadi seorang Maou telah berakhir, ia saat ini menjadi seorang wanita normal yang menjalani kehidupannya bersama seorang pria yang begitu ia cintai. Iblis bermarga Sitri itu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto, setelah ia resmi menikah dengan pria itu.

Di satu sisi, dia sangat senang dipinang Naruto, tapi di sisi lain ia dibuat jengkel dengan kejahilan Suaminya itu.

"Naruto! Kenapa airnya asin sekali!"

Naruto yang membaca koran paginya itu malah tertawa kecil, ia menutup dirinya menggunakan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa Sera?"

Serafall cemberut karena muka tanpa dosa yang di perlihatkan Naruto padanya. "Jangan bohong, kau yang memasukkan garam ke air minumku?"

"Tidak? Eh, memangnya aku memasukkan garam?"

"Ta-tapi kau kan baru saja memasak sarapan!"

Naruto membuka koran paginya, dia melipat serta meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kemarilah!"

Serafall menuruti perkataan Naruto barusan, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. "A-ada apa?"

Dengan sigap, Naruto menarik tubuh Serafall untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, dia menciumi aroma wangi yang menguar dari mantan Maou itu. Pria itu kemudian mencium bibir Serafall dengan mesra, tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali.

Serafall terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto, dia pun pasrah akan ciuman yang diberikan Naruto barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik bibirnya, dia menatap Serafall yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. "Katanya mau minum?"

"Eh, ehh..." Serafall langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, dia berlari kecil ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum di dalam lemari es.

"Sera, asin."

"Salahmu memberikan air garam!" Serafall meminum semua air dingin dari dalam botol yang dipegangnya.

"...tapi manis."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto mengambil koran paginya, dan membaca berita yang sempat ia lewatkan tadi. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Serafall tersenyum manis dalam diam, kedua pipi putihnya merona. Ia baru saja mendengar kata manis dari mulut Naruto, sebagai seorang Iblis. Telinganya sangat tajam saat mendengar suara bisikan. Ia pun tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan botolnya ke dalam lemari es.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**


	3. Chapter 3

Sera sebenarnya tak tahu apa pekerjaan dari Naruto, ia melihat lelaki itu selalu ada dirumah, tak pernah keluar. Kalaupun keluar pastinya ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang habis.

Sera penasaran akan pekerjaan Naruto, darimana juga Naruto mendapatkan uang banyak. "Aku penasaran sampai sekarang? Kau bekerja sebagai apa sih?"

Naruto terjatuh dari sofa, ia saat itu sedang bersantai tidur di atas sofa. "Ugh, kau penasaran?"

Serafall mengangguk mantap, kedua matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang mengusap pantatnya yang sedikit sakit. "Aku sangat penasaran."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Ayo, ikut aku!" Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu keluar dari ruang tamu. Serafall mengikuti suaminya dari belakang, wanita itu di ajak Naruto ke sebuah ruangan yang baru saja diketahui oleh Serafall.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya langsung, dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Masuklah!"

Serafall dibuat kagum dengan sebuah ruangan dengan interior seperti sebuah ruangan di zaman kerajaan Eropa. Di sana ada beberapa meja serta sebuah sofa yang sangat nyaman untuk diduduki, lalu sebuah meja kerja dan kursi yang pastinya milik Naruto.

"Sebentar, ini apa sih?"

"Ruangan kerjaku," pria itu lalu duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. "Aku seorang penulis."

"Penis?"

"Penulis, lama-lama kau ku cium!" Serafall menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sebelah matanya yang berkedip manja.

"Penulis ya, apa anak Taman kanak-kanak juga bisa menulis sepertimu? Seperti cerpen?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau kuperkosa mau disini mau?" Serafall menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Anak kecil tak bisa menulis sebuah cerita Roman bego. Tak mungkin mereka akan menulis cerita dewasa seperti itu, dan pemikiran darimana itu Sera?"

"...tidak tahu."

"Ke kamar! Dan buka bajumu!"

"Ngapain?!"

"Membuat roti." Seringai mesum Naruto muncul di wajahnya, membuat bulu kuduk Serafall merinding. "Kita akan membuat sebelas anak."

"Kau kira aku pabrik?!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**..**

**.**

**Btw, saia di datangin sama penghapus! Beri keplokan! **

**Gitu aja wkwkw**


End file.
